Cornovia
General Information Druidist|culture = Briton (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian|government = Barbarian Tribe|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 6|capital = Viroconium (240)|tag = CRV}} is a Druidist Celtic barbarian tribe located in the West Midlands area, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; present during the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the barbaric tribe will border only fellow Druidist countries ( north, east, southwest, south, southeast and west). At the start of the year 47, the tribe will be annexed by Hellenic . See also: Rome, Kent, Brigantia, Picts, Catuvellauni, Corieltauvia, Dumnonia, Silures, Atrebatia, Iceni, Elmet, Dyfed, Gwynedd, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Cornwall, Gaeldom, Scotland Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Breton *** Primary Culture Briton ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If country has Briton as it's primary culture then: *** Change Primary Culture to Breton *** Change capital to Arvor (169) *** Every owned province that is Briton changes to Breton culture Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Briton Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +5.0% Discipline * Ambition: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Briton Hill Forts: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Druids: *** +50.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost on us ** Cross Channel Trade: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Albion: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Boudicca's Uprising: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Iron Weapons: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Fierce Warriors: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Druid countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Barbarian (Tech)